


Stay Little Valentine Stay

by RxSterek



Series: Baseball AU [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Baseball, Baseball Player Derek Hale, Baseball Player Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RxSterek/pseuds/RxSterek
Summary: “How’s your arm?” Derek asked, later when their plates were mostly clean. Stiles shrugged.“Report Friday for a more comprehensive check up. But I mean you were with me at the last doctor’s appointment in New York last month. I doubt much has changed.” He sighed, Derek nodded.“And your dad?” He asked. Stiles snorted.“He literally put me on bed rest any time he was around. I almost fought him for the remote when he wouldn’t let me watch any replays.” Derek shook his head, before leaning back onto the couch and stretching out, pulling Stiles to rest between his legs.“I missed you.” He murmured...~~Derek and Stiles are both MLB players and meet up for their Valentine's traditions before they go their separate ways to report for Spring Training. They take the time to cuddle, kiss, and enjoy a quiet evening together before the craziness of the season begins.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Baseball AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158824
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Stay Little Valentine Stay

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to read the previous work to understand this one. The previous work is just how they met in this verse and there's just a couple nods to that in this. 
> 
> This is set like 5ish years after the first, Stiles has been traded to another team but Derek is still playing for the Mets. This one is a little more fluffy and cute  
> (Changed the summary because I realized out of context it maybe sounded like Derek had cheated on Stiles and that is very not the case)

“Uh, room for Clark Kent?” Derek asked the hotel clerk. She smirked but handed over the key.

“Enjoy your stay, Mr. Kent.” She said. Derek nodded his head in acknowledgement before walking to the elevator. He felt ridiculous giving an obvious fake name, but he also knew it was just Stiles being Stiles. He beeped the card over the scanner and walked in to the now familiar site of “Deadpool” queued up on the tv with dinner set on the coffee table. As soon as the door closed, Stiles head popped out from the bedroom and “My Funny Valentine” started warbling out. 

“You’re ridiculous.” Derek said with a smile as he stepped forward.

“And yet you still love me.” Stiles said with a self satisfied smirk, before Derek was gently pulling him in for a kiss. 

They broke apart when Beasty Boy started circling around their legs and whining. Derek chuckled and crouched down. “Yeah, yeah, boy I love you too.” Derek said, shaking his head. When he looked back up Stiles was glaring at him.

“You. You cheated.” He accused. Derek’s eyes widened.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said.

“Uh huh. Then where’s your fifty bags of gear, mister catcher?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Hmmm, how bout I make it up to you?” Derek asked, stepping forward and pulling Stiles into him, knowing he’d been caught.

“I dunno. I take broken promises very seriously. And you promised to come straight here.” Stiles huffed.

“Uh huh.” Derek murmured, his lips trailing down Stiles cheek and to his throat. He felt Stiles give in just a little, his body relaxing against Derek’s. Derek smirked before trailing his lips up to Stiles’ ear before whispering, “I brought twizzlers.” Before sucking his earlobe between his teeth and biting gently.

“You - you hnngnggg.” Stiles trailed off. Derek smirked as he tugged slightly on Stiles’ ear and pulled back ever so slightly. Stiles took in a breath, looking a little dazed.

“You play dirty.” He finally managed. Derek just smiled and led Stiles over to the coffee table where dinner sat waiting.

“How’s your arm?” Derek asked, later when their plates were mostly clean. Stiles shrugged.

“Report Friday for a more comprehensive check up. But I mean you were with me at the last doctor’s appointment in New York last month. I doubt much has changed.” He sighed, Derek nodded.

“And your dad?” He asked. Stiles snorted.

“He literally put me on bed rest any time he was around. I almost fought him for the remote when he wouldn’t let me watch any replays.” Derek shook his head, before leaning back onto the couch and stretching out, pulling Stiles to rest between his legs.

“I missed you.” He murmured as Stiles settled back against his chest. There was a quiet that fell over them as Stiles played with their hands.

“Sorry.” He uttered finally. “I just. I couldn’t be there. I know it’s been over a year since I was traded, but a lot of that was spent rehabbing and I still had issues. I just, I couldn’t sit around up there with everyone dropping in and asking about me and,” He sighed, “I just, I still wonder if I’m doing the right thing. We spend most of the year apart and then I can’t even spend the time I do have with you.” Stiles sighed. Derek pulled him closer.

“It’s not forever. And if mom hadn’t….” Derek trailed off for a moment before continuing, “I would have come out to California. I always want to spend any time I can with you. I don’t care where.” He said, his nose nuzzling into Stiles hair. He closed his eyes and breathed in his scent, something settling in his chest. “We’ll make it work. I promise. And I’ll spend next off season with you. No matter what.” He said. Stiles patted his arm but didn’t say anything else.

They had been sitting in the quiet before Stiles finally broke it.

“What if I never pitch again? What if this is permanent?” He asked softly. 

“Hey, no. Don’t talk like that. We’ll figure it out, Stiles. But I don’t. I can't believe that for a moment that’s true. This is just a blip, okay? You just need time to heal. You’re already progressing. It may not be as much as you wanted, but it is healing.” He said, before pressing a kiss to his head. Stiles sighed and shuffled around, laying front to front with Derek. He rested his chin on Derek’s chest.

“Comfy?” Derek asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Not really, no.” He huffed. Derek smiled. “It sucks. You know? I finally got a good, real season, in. And then something starts hurting and Kaegan fucking trades me. Fucking bastard.” Stiles ranted. Derek rubbed a hand back and forth on his back and let him rant. Stiles took a deep breath and rested his forehead on his chest. “Sorry. This is meant to be our time before things get crazy and I’m ranting on old news.” He sighed. 

“Need a distraction?” Derek asked, with a smirk. Stiles rolled his eyes but moved his head off Derek’s chest.

“When do I ever turn your distractions down?” Stiles asked. Derek pretended to start thinking.

“Hmmm, well it can be a little hit or miss the night before a game. And you just don’t get distracted from your WandaVision. I was wearing a thong Stiles, a thong.” Derek said.

“Oh, hardee har har. Just because the Aussies call flip flops thongs doesn’t mean you can, dick head.” He said, reaching down to pinch Derek’s side. The man chuckled. 

“Are we going to pretend to watch Deadpool while we make out? Or you going to sit here all night pinching me?” He asked. Stiles huffed but rearranged himself and pressed play on the movie.

While Stiles set up the second movie, Derek got up to get the heating pad and walked into the kitchenette. He opened the freezer and smiled, before pulling out the ice cream. 

“Thank god I finally convinced you to upgrade from those disgusting, cheap, chocolates.” He sighed as they resettled themselves. 

“Rude. I romanced the hell out of you with those chocolates.” Stiles huffed. 

“By force feeding them to me?” Derek asked.

“Hardly force feeding, Der-Bear. I just put them under your nose. And see? It made you remember me.” Stiles retorted. Derek snorted as he walked back to the couch.

“Your horrible taste in chocolate was hardly the reason I remembered you.” Derek responded.

“Oh yeah?” Stiles asked, digging into the ice cream.

“Mmmm. First thing I noticed was your hair.” Derek murmured, setting a knee one side of Stiles on the couch, and boxing him in on the other side with his hand. He set the ice cream down and ran a hand through Stiles’ hair. “And your moles.” He leaned forward to kiss the ones nearest him. “Your lanky limbs, and how you could never seem to sit still. Except for when you’re on the mound. And even then. You still don’t really sit still.” Derek smirked with amusement, shaking his head. 

“Thank you ADHD.” Stiles said, raising his hand with the spoon in the air, before pulling the ice cream towards him.

“Then I noticed that mouth. How it never stopped talking. And how much I wanted to kiss it.” Derek murmured, settling down next to Stiles.

“Wow, you’ve really gotten better at this communication thing.” Stiles said. Derek raised an eyebrow at him.

“You done?” He asked.

“Oh not remotely.” Stiles responded. Derek rolled his eyes and shook his head. “You love me.” Stiles said confidently.

“I love your ass.” Derek retorted. Stiles let out a bark of laughter.

“Yeah you do, Big Guy. But you also love me and my jackass ways.” He said. 

“You’re lucky I love you.” Derek sighed. Stiles sat up slightly and looked over at Derek seriously.

“Yeah, I know. Really lucky.” He said with a soft smile, before leaning forward to capture Derek’s lips in a gentle kiss. Derek melted back into the couch, gently pulling Stiles on top of him. The two then settled in for the second movie.

Derek was close to dozing off when he felt Stiles chuckle and shake his head. It was different from the laughing of the movie he’d been doing.

“Hmm.” Derek grunted out.

“I still can’t believe it took you like a week to figure out my name. You could have just asked.” He said. Derek groaned.

“This again?” He muttered to himself rubbing his eyes. “Because, I still never would have heard the end of it. But it would have been then instead of years later.” He uttered. Stiles smirked.

“Uh huh. Why didn’t you just look me up after seeing my jersey?” Stiles asked.

“I did, Ass. It wasn't’ a week. It was 4 days. Tops. That I didn’t know your name. And Cavanaugh knew who you were. So it wasn’t long before I figured it out. Not that I needed to. You came out firing and ready to play.” Derek said.

“Ahh back in the day.” Stiles sighed. Derek snorted.

“You’ll get back out there. You started to pitch again at the end of the last season.” Derek murmured. Stiles groaned.

“I’m not patient Derek. I’m dying to throw again.” He complained.

“Patience, my young Padawan.” Derek deadpanned. Stile shot up and looked back at Derek.

“Did you just quote Star Wars at me?” He asked incredulously. Derek just raised his eyebrows in response. “Ugh. You’re the worst!” Stiles huffed. Derek let out a quite laugh and stood up.

“You love me.” He said, before winking and walking back to the bedroom.

Derek settled back in the bed, grateful for the comfortable feeling. He smiled in amusement as Stiles and Beasty Boy went through their usual routine of fighting for space on the bed. It had been weird to get used to at first. Making enough room for everyone on the bed. But Derek knew that it made the nights easier and everyone more comfortable, if a little squished.

“When do you have to go back?” Derek asked quietly as Stiles settled in beside him. 

“Couple days.” He murmured. Derek took a deep breath in and relaxed into the bed. 

“I think the guys want to see you before you go.” He murmured.

“I’m catching a night flight, so should be able to hang out for awhile.” Stiles said. “It’s a bit early for them though, isn’t it?” He asked. Derek shrugged.

“Jax said he needed some sun. Boyd usually gets here early anyway. I think Isaac and Cor wanted a mini vacation. It all works out.” He replied.

“Uh huh.” Stiles said suspiciously. Derek smiled at him 

“Happy Valentines?” He asked. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“I get you a dinner, ice cream, and extra time with me, and all you get me is some measly friends?” He asks.

“Hmmm, I might have a little more up my sleeve.” He murmured, popping up on his elbow and leaning over Stiles. Derek was leaning down for a kiss, when he suddenly found himself on his back instead, Stiles straddling him.

“Maybe I got a little somethin’ for you too.” Stiles said, with a smirk.

“Oh yeah?” Derek asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Beasty Boy, go on.” Stiles said. The dog poked his head up and looked at the two humans, before letting out a put upon sigh and jumping down from the bed. Derek let out a laugh at the dramatics of the dog, before he found himself being kissed, and trailed his hands down Stiles back, giving his ass an appreciative squeeze.

Later, when they finally settled in to sleep, Derek couldn’t help but let out a contented sigh as he curled around Stiles, and held him close with an arm over his waist. Beasty Boy looked over at him from where he had reclaimed his spot beside Stiles before leaning forward to give Derek’s hand a few small kisses. Derek smiled and gave the dog a few gentle pats before closing his own eyes. He couldn’t help but think back to that first Valentines they had spent together and be grateful. Derek would still tell everyone it was by far the most awkward Valentines he’d had. But, it had been the start of new traditions for both he and Stiles, and if Derek were being honest, it was also the night that he started falling in love with the young pitcher that now laid in his arms.


End file.
